Patty
Patty is one of the main cooks on board the Baratie. Appearance He is an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm. After the timeskip, Patty no longer has a shaven head, as black hair has now grown. He also appears to have a longer beard. He wears the same style shirt and shorts, and has the same earring, rope, and ascot. His apron now says "Baratie" on it. Personality Patty is one of the main cooks on board the Baratie who does not always see eye to eye with Sanji. He has a very business-minded attitude towards customers; those who pay receive good and friendly service while those that do not get the boot. However, he tends to unknowingly insult his customers when he greets them. His kinder side is revealed when he tries to save Gin after having breathed in poison gas. Abilities and Powers Patty essentially acts as a "bouncer" by preventing trouble on the Baratie. He is muscular and stronger than the average human, but he does not demonstrate any superhuman strength. * : An attack Patty uses to defeat tough pirates. Using a lobster-shaped bazooka, he shoots a huge exploding cannonball at the offender. However, it was ineffective against Krieg's Wootz Steel Armor. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called the Meatball of Doom. History Baratie Arc When he was first introduced, he was seen berating Sanji for beating up Fullbody. Later on, he taunts the starving Gin by refusing to give him food and knocks out Sanji so that the chef would not cook for Don Krieg and his men. He, along with Carne, contribute to helping defend the restaurant from Don Krieg, particularly by rallying the other cooks to defeat Don Krieg's lower subordinates. However, he, along with Carne, were defeated by Pearl. Sanji stepped up to battle Pearl and revealed his superior kicking abilities. However, the battle was cut short as Zeff had been taken hostage by Gin. Sanji refused to let any harm to come to Zeff as he owed the man with his life. Patty and Carne demanded to know their past and Sanji informed them about how Zeff had attacked his ship as a small boy. He and the other cooks then witnessed the defeat of Don Krieg at the hands of Luffy. Further Appearances Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the Enies Lobby incident, he was seen laughing at Sanji's wanted poster. Two Years Later Patty is seen again two years later in an expanded Baratie, in a dessert ship named "Sister Anko". Translation and Dub Issues *In the 4Kids dub, Patty has an Irish accent. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Support Appearances *One Piece Grand Adventure Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Pirates Carnival *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Trivia * Patty's name could be taken from "pâtissier", a baker that specializes in pastries and sweets.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7 - The source of Patty's name. * A 'patty' is also a small, round, flat cake made of minced meat that is commonly used in hamburgers. References Site Navigation es:Patty fr:Patty id:Patty ru:Патти Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Baratie Cooks